


Conversation

by fandomsandanythingelse



Series: Voice Mail [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Suicide mention, but like a very brief allusion to it, conclusion, voice mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandanythingelse/pseuds/fandomsandanythingelse
Summary: Roman and Virgil finally talkThe long-awaited conclusion to the Voice Mail series.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Voice Mail [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191220
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachypattonwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypattonwrites/gifts).



It’s quiet. The only sound on the other end is a light breath.

“Hello?”

“A whole goddamn month, Roman? Really?”

“Sorry?”

“Sorry. That’s it? That’s all you have to say, is sorry?”

“Look, I know that-”

“I thought you were dead.”

A moment of silence.

“I… I thought that you’d gone and, I dunno, fucking jumped off a bridge or something.”

“Well, I didn't.”

“Congratu-fucking-lations, you’re still alive.”

“Virgil, I-”

“You went a whole fucking month without saying a single word. To me, to Patton, not even to your own mother.”

“Virgil-”

“Don’t you ‘Virgil’ me! I was worried sick about you! That was really fucking childish, Ro.”

“I know it was, and I know you were, and if I could go back and change things I would.”

Virgil is quiet.

“Virgil?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

“If there was some word that was… I don’t know, more than sorry. I know I fucked up, and I know I scared you, and I completely understand if you never want to see me again.”

“No. I mean, yeah, I want to see you again. You just… can’t do shit like that again. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“Talk to me like a fucking adult, next time.”

“I promise I will.”

They’re both quiet again.

“I… I meant what I said in my message, Ro.”

“Which one?”

“The one where I said I want to marry you.”

“You do? After all I put you through?”

“Yeah. You’re a dickwad, but you’re my dickwad.”

“Ever the romantic.”

Virgil laughs. “Always have been, babe.”

Roman laughs as well, then goes quiet for a moment. “I want to marry you too.”

Virgil doesn’t say anything for a bit, then says, “Oh thank god.”

“What?”

“Just that… after all that, after I literally fought with you and ran away from you, you still want…” Virgil sounds choked up when he says, “You still want to marry me.”

“How could I not? You’re amazing and wonderful and stubborn and… everything I want and need out of life, Virgil. I know I probably don’t deserve you, especially after that stunt I pulled--”

A single laugh from Virgil.

“-- and I want to be worthy of you.”

“Goddamn it Roman, you already are.”

They both are quiet for a moment. There’s so much. It’s almost too much. Too much to say, too much to feel.

But it seems to be an unspoken agreement that they’ll get through it all. Together.


End file.
